Horizon Batman/The Bad People
Vale is seen fixing her hair while waiting for her cue. Once she gets it, which is a man giving a thumbs up, she turns to the camera. Vicki "Tragedy has struck Gotham today, as just six hours ago there was an attempted bombing of Wayne Enterprises. Luckily, no one was injured too greatly, though CEO Bruce Wayne went home to tend to his wounds. The man who did it is currently being searched for by Gotham's best. We spoke to Commissioner James Gordon about it and he had this to say." shows a clip of Gordon with a microphone being held up to him by Vicki. Gordon "We can't give too much information away yet, but we can say we're already working hard to find out who it is. Obviously, we don't have any suspects yet, but the bomber recorded himself so we may be able to track him down using his voice." revealed Bruce is watching this report as Alfred walks in with a cup of coffee. Alfred "Rewatching this again? what is this, the seventh time?" Bruce "I know it doesn't seem like much Alfred, but I need even the smallest amount of information on this case. Gotham hasn't faced someone as clearly insane as the red king since-" Alfred "Yes, we all remember, sir. The Patchwork Killer, Gotham's first serial killer in years and the man who spiraled Gotham into what it is today." Bruce "He was never caught." Alfred "You don't suppose there might be a connection between him and the bomber?" Bruce "I don't know. All I know is that I don't want the bomber to get away like the Patchwork Killer. And that’s a promise." Alfred ”Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Bruce "Then I'm going to take the bomber down. And that's not a promise. That's a fact." that night, Bruce is seen walking through Gotham streets in his suit. He passes by a group of thugs in an alleyway who walk after him. Thug Leader "Oh, look who it is. The Batman. I have a cousin in jail because of you. Ain't you a rooftop dweller? why's someone like you just walking down the streets?" Batman "I'm heading somewhere. And I don't need to justify myself to you." Thug Leader "Wow, you hear that boys? the Bat talks!" Batman ”And I can fight too.” Thug Leader "Yeah? and?" tripes the thug leader over and continues walking. The thugs begin chasing after him and he drops a metal ball that bursts open and fills the area with smoke as Batman continues walking, eventually making it to Wayne Enterprises, which he enters and begins looking through. He seems to find nothing until coming across an extremely small black chip, which he stares at. It cuts to him in the Batcave, analyzing the chip. Alfred walks in. Alfred "...What's this?" Batman "From what the computer can tell, it's a powerful wireless microphone that projected the red king's voice throughout Wayne Enterprises. He made it small enough that most people would pass it by. I'm currently using it to locate where the king was when he bombed us." Alfred ”Wow. Just wow.” Batman "I know. I'm good." computer makes a noise. Batman "According to this, he was at the docks. I can see why he chose there as his hideout, he bombed us around ten thirty and the docks close at nine." Alfred ”Now What?” Batman "Now I see if he's still there." gets out of his seat. Batman "Before I forget, I've been thinking recently." pulls out and earpiece and gives it to Alfred. Batman "I need as much help as I can get with my war on crime so take this. If I need to research something while on duty I won't need to come back to the Batcave and let the criminal lick their wounds." Alfred "Because I'm doing the research for you?" Batman "Correct." Alfred “Then I’ll help.” is seen climbing a fence and entering the docks. He walks along for a little bit, every so often thinking he sees something and searching for it. Each time he does, a shadowy figure gets closer and closer to him. Alfred "Are you okay, Master Bruce?" Batman "I'm fine... Just a little on edge. I'm cooling down now." ??? "Is that so?" turns and sees a woman with a bat, her face can't be seen due to the shadows. Woman "Then let me break the ice!" smacks Batman with a bat and knocks him out. He slowly wakes up tied to a chair and comes face to face with the Bandaged Man. Bandaged Man "Hitting a bat with a bat. How fitting." remains silent. Bandaged Man "Oh come now, don't just sit there moping, say something." Batman "...You could've taken my mask off and you didn't. Why?" Bandaged Man "Because then the game would be over. And I don't want it to end until you see my grand finale. It’s going to be explosive!" Batman "Literally?" Bandaged Man "Try and keep yourself in the game until the end and you'll find out." Batman "This isn't a game. This is people's lives you're dealing with." Bandaged Man "Everything can be a game if you just look at it right." Batman "Wha... who are you!?" Bandaged Man "Hm... that's a good question. I didn't really think of a name for myself, did I? the bomber is generic... red king seems a little... blah... although, back in the day they liked to call me... the Patchwork Killer. How does that sound to you? do you like that?" Batman "Why do you love the sound of your voice so much?" Bandaged Man "Hmm... a lot of people have said that about me actually. And my bombings aren't exactly the quietest of things. So, for the sake of irony, let's call me... Hush. Why don't we?" woman who knocked out Batman comes in, wearing a red mask that covers her whole head and pushes in a trolly that has something on it that's covered by a cloth. Hush "Well Batman, it's been nice talking to you, but it's time for me and my comrades to leave." pulls off the cloth, revealing a bomb. on the trolly that he activates, starting a timer. Hush "The best of games give you a way to continue playing, so if you get yourself free and push the deactivation button on the bomb with the equipment in the room you're still in. And if you don't... well, I look forward to seeing your chunks on the news. Now toodles!” and his goons then leave. It suddenly cuts to a young girl who is staring at Gotham docks. Girl "...So bad people live at docks..." Gordon "Barbara! you awake?" girl, revealed to be Barbara Gordon runs to bed as James Gordon walks in and believes she is asleep before walking out of the room. As soon as he does, Barbara pulls out her laptop from under her bed and reveals massive amounts of documents, files, notes, and more are open on it. She drinks a cup of coffee beside her. Barbara "I know where they are... now time to find out who they are..."